


The City That VIPER Built

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [19]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(September 1990) Filling in as ProStar CEO while Ranger's Army Reserve unit is called up for the First Gulf War, Julie Dormyer discovers the answer to the question, "Where does VIPER get all its wonderful toys to oppose superheroes as much as it does?"  Will that answer come at the cost of her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City That VIPER Built

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : language, gangland-style execution, forced drowning, intense subject matters
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### Dramatis Personae
> 
> **Task Force (Dallas-Fort Worth supergroup)**
> 
>   * Julie Dormyer (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Rev. Kent Christiansen (AKA Spiritual Warrior), Associate Pastor of Carrolton Park Church, mage with a holy sword
>   * Frederick 'Bowser' Bastable (AKA Mr. Bassman), jazz artist and mutant sonic projector
>   * Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon (AKA Sage), exiled Varanyi psionic
> 

> 
> **Dayton, OH area**
> 
>   * Clint Stanton, CEO of PowerStroke Industries
>   * Leo Samuel, Executive VP of MonCor Financial
>   * Nest Leader, head of VIPER operations in Dayton
> 

> 
> **PRIMUS (Primary Response and Interdiction, Military Unified Service) personnel**
> 
>   * Andrew Rochester, director
>   * Robert Washington Kaufman (AKA Golden Avenger), America's national hero and chief field agent.
> 

> 
> **Other**
> 
>   * Shina Arikawa, butler/chauffer/bodyguard for Julie Dormyer (her 'Alfred')
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : Ranger does not appear in this episode because his Army Reserve unit has been called up for the First Gulf War
> 
> * * *

(CEO office, ProStar HQ, Plano TX. Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins is waiting to enter.)

 **Ladyhawk** (opening door): "Next time I'm up that way I'll be in touch."

 **Businessman** (smiling and shaking her hand as he walks out the door): "A pleasure meeting you, Ms. Dormyer." (almost bumps into Bob) "Hi."

 **Starforce** : "Hello."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob! Come on in."

(He enters the office)

 **Starforce** : "It's been a month and I still can't get used to you behind Ted's desk."

 **Ladyhawk** (walking around behind desk and sitting down): "Tell me about it. Shareholders and board members are *far* easier to deal with than executive Vice Presidents and random CEOs looking to screw you with their latest partnership deal."

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[now THAT was an interesting choice of words]] (spoken) "Have you heard from him?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yesterday. First logistics convoy from stateside finally made it to Bahrain over the weekend and they've been busy getting their equipment deployed. He said this is the first time since his callup that he and his regiment haven't felt like speedbumps." (beat) "Will you *please* sit down? You're making me nervous standing there!"

 **Starforce** (sitting down): "You needed me for something?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "What do you know about Dayton, Ohio?"

 **Starforce** : "Small, postindustrial city two hours drive east of Indianapolis. Home of the Wright Brothers. The Air Force maintains a large laboratory complex, an in-house graduate school, and a really cool free museum at the base just east of there."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Tell me more about the labs."

 **Starforce** : "Their Avionics Lab were early adopters of my holographic computer technology back when I was in college. I've never found out what they've done with it, but when I run into their people at conferences they refuse to allow me to buy my own drinks."

 **Ladyhawk** (impressed): "Interesting."

 **Starforce** : "Their materials research people are some of the best in the country, if not the planet. Metals, composites, superconductors, lubricants, electro-optics, doesn't seem to matter. I've recommended we license from *them* in the past."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What about propulsion?"

 **Starforce** : "Forget it. They share the Patent Office's irrational hatred of any idea that has the word 'electrogravitic' in it." (beat) "However..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Go on."

 **Starforce** : "Their plasma people *might* be interested in taking our pulson-catalyzed fusion concept and running with it."

 **Ladyhawk** : "OK. I can see that."

 **Starforce** : "I'm also thinking long-term. Electrogravitics becomes a *lot* easier if you have enough power to do it."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You? Business development?"

 **Starforce** : "I like remaining employed." (beat) "Why the sudden interest?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "The man I was just meeting with is the CEO of a tech startup in the Dayton area, and represents a group of younger business leaders from that city that call themselves 'The Young Guns.' I was trying to determine how much of what he was telling me was pure..."

 **Starforce** (interrupting): "Bullshit?"

 **Ladyhawk** (crossly): "I was going to say, 'salesmanship,' but your term was just as correct."

 **Starforce** (beat): "And?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Based on what you just told me, I think I'll be making a business trip to Dayton in the next day or two."

 **Starforce** : "Do you need me along? You know, to help assess technical proposals..."

 **Ladyhawk** (frostily): "I don't need a chaperone." (tense beat) "Which reminds me. While I'm gone, you still don't get access to the rest of my mansion."

 **Starforce** : "Vikon and my cat have more access than I do!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "They're not human."

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[Neither are you]] (beat, catching himself before he can vocalize that thought) "Will that be all?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes. Dismissed."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor, Lakewood Village TX. 6 AM the next morning)

(Shina Arikawa is standing in the Foyer, front door already open and a car waiting in the portico)

 **Shina** : "Bags are loaded, Julie-san, we are ready to go to the airport."

 **Ladyhawk** (coming out of the master suite dressed but yawning): "Aw, man. Commercial air blows."

 **Shina** (handing Julie two envelopes): "First envelope is round-trip tickets DFW to Dayton International, rental car confirmation with Hertz, and your hotel confirmation at the Crowne Plaza in downtown Dayton. The contents of the second envelope are to be placed into your purse or any other location which will be on your person at all times."

(Julie opens the second envelope, which contains what appears to be a pill)

 **Ladyhawk** : "What is this?"

 **Shina** : "An RF screamer. Squeeze the ends together and it will emit a radio signal that can be tracked up to thirty miles away. It is also sized so that it can be swallowed in an emergency."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm going on a business trip, not a spy mission!"

 **Shina** : "But yet you have powerful enemies, Julie-san that don't care why you're travelling." (beat) "Or are you forgetting who killed your parents?"

 **Ladyhawk** (angry, waving the screamer at Shina): "Did Bob put you up to this?"

 **Shina** (sternly): "I put *him* up to it."

(tense pause)

 **Shina** : "I am a family retainer for Clan Ishikawa. Your grandfather swore me to the job of protecting you when you came back to America. I cannot always be there for you, Julie-san, but there are others who can."

(tense pause, then Julie places the screamer into her purse)

 **Shina** : "You do know Master Robert has feelings for you?"

(another tense pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I have a company to run. I don't have *time* for anyone's feelings."

(Julie walks out the front entrance to the waiting car)

 **Shina** (softly): "Including your own, apparently."

* * *

(Mead building, Dayton OH. late morning. Julie has been in a long meeting with Clint Stanton and Leo Samuel)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[Clint's boring me to death to forge a business partnership, and his banker friend is looking at me with undisguised lust. WHY am I here, guys?]] (verbally) "So where do you think ProStar can help you, Clint?"

 **Clint** : "I keep my eye on things beyond the Dayton area, Ms. Dormyer. Especially things which may influence it such as our national defense." (beat) "I understand ProStar has plenty of experience with defense contracting."

 **Ladyhawk** : "If you're looking to break into defense contracting, you may be in for a rude surprise from all the regulations the DoD insists you need to follow."

 **Clint** : "I wasn't intending a direct foray into the defense industry."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Go on."

 **Clint** : "With the thaw in relations between us and Russia, I expect defense budgets to be falling dramatically in the next few years. I also expect the first cuts to come in defense research and development, which as you know is of some importance locally."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You intend to step in if the Air Force pulls out of R&D?"

 **Clint** : "Not if. When."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You're going to need a lot of resources to pull that off."

 **Clint** : "Which is where ProStar would come into the picture."

 **Leo** : "And also MonCor Financial."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I was wondering about that." (internal monologue) [[So you have a reason to be here other than just leering at me? OK]]

 **Leo** : "We've made some smart plays after the market collapse 3 years ago. You'd be surprised at our current market capitalization."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I bet I would." (beat) "Can we take 5 minutes? I, uh, really need a break."

 **Clint** : "Sure."

(Julie gets up, stretches, and leaves the conference room. So does Leo Samuel)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thank you, Mr. Samuel, but I'm pretty sure I can find the ladies room by myself."

 **Leo** : "I was hoping for some personal time with you."

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[I'll bet you were]] (spoken) "Really?"

 **Leo** : "The Dayton market can be... lucrative... for outside companies if they make the correct connections."

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[you know, I REALLY shouldn't let this opportunity go to waste]]

(she stops in the middle of the hall and looks suggestively at Mr. Samuel. The office they have stopped in front of is empty and its door is open)

 **Ladyhawk** (sultry, indicating office with a head nod): "Tell me more about making these connections."

 **Leo** (smiling and following her into the office): "With pleasure."

(Julie shuts the door when they are both in, and poses seductively against it)

 **Ladyhawk** (still sultry): "Before we get started, I have a question for you."

(Leo puts his arms around Julie)

 **Leo** : "Anything, baby."

(Julie 7d6 Takedown maneuver slams Leo into the floor, 3 BODY and 19 STUN get by his defenses. Julie 4d6 NND Nerve Strike finishes the job. Leo is out and bleeding)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Leo's unconscious body): "WHY does my danger sense scream bloody murder whenever I'm near you?"

(Julie relieves him of his wallet and starts riffling through its contents. Her eyes widen in horror, and she slowly pulls one card out)

 **Ladyhawk** (whispered): "Oh my God. He's VIPER."

(looking around, she spots the phone on the desk. She picks it up)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[Dial tone! Oh thank goodness]]

(she dials a number from memory, and waits)

 **Golden Avenger** : "Avenger."

 **Ladyhawk** : "This is Ladyhawk, acting leader for TASK FORCE."

 **Golden Avenger** : "Ranger explained his situation before he deployed. What do you need?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I've been away from Dallas for a day, and I've stumbled across a situation where I need the rest of my team."

 **Golden Avenger** : "Where are you now?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Dayton, Ohio."

 **Golden Avenger** : "I can have a jet deliver the rest of TASK FORCE to Wright-Patterson Air Force Base tonight."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Please and thank you!"

(Julie hangs up, returns Leo's wallet minus VIPER card to him, and walks briskly back to the conference room)

 **Clint** : "Ah, Ms. Dormyer. Are you all right?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm fine. Why the worry?"

 **Clint** : "Have you seen Leo? He left with you..."

 **Ladyhawk** (shrugging her shoulders): "I haven't seen him in a couple of minutes."

 **Clint** : "Did he say where he was going?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "No, not that I recall."

 **Clint** : "Well, we'll just have to continue without him. You don't mind, do you?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not at all." (internal monologue) [[and that, Mr. Stanton, is how you beat a polygraph]]

* * *

(PRIMUS Hangar, Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport)

(Starforce flies in and stops 100 feet above PRIMUS-liveried Gulfstream in front of the Hangar)

 **Starforce** : ((landing zone is 20 feet in front of the boarding ladder. Got it?))

 **Sage** : ((Got it))

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior teleports in with Mr. Bassman and Sage. Starforce drifts down to a landing with them.)

 **Golden Avenger** : "Gentlemen. Get yourself secured, we'll be underway immediately."

 **Starforce** : "Have you gotten any more information?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "Other than her initial request to get the rest of TASK FORCE up there, no."

(TASK FORCE boards the jet)

* * *

(Stanton Mansion, Oakwood OH. That evening. Julie and Clint are in the dining room, having finished dinner)

 **Clint** : "So how did you enjoy your dinner, Ms. Dormyer?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "It was very nice, thank you."

 **Clint** : "You're welcome. I don't get to entertain very much, especially with growing my business these days."

 **Ladyhawk** : "In a house this size, with a pool that big out back? You're kidding."

 **Clint** : "It's the cost of getting ahead." (beat) "But enough of my problems, Ms. Dormyer. Let's talk about you."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Me?"

 **Clint** : "Yes, you."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm afraid I'm here for business, not pleasure. I'm sorry if you misinterpreted something I said over our meal..."

 **Clint** : "You misunderstand my intentions, Ms. Dormyer."

(Julie's Danger Sense starts going off. Hard)

 **Clint** : "I'm not interested in your romance, I'm interested in your mortality."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "You don't strike me as being ruthless enough to attempt to kill me."

 **Clint** : "Then allow me to correct your perception." (taking out a portable radio and speaking into it) "Bring him in."

(the guards enter, dragging Leo Samuel between them)

 **Clint** (continuing): "Poor Leo. You took something from him when you attacked him today, Ms. Dormyer."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm pretty sure it wasn't his manhood or virginity."

 **Clint** : "You miss the point. Leo was weak. And as we say in VIPER, weakness is meant to be exploited or destroyed as ruthlessly as possible."

(Clint gets up from the table and takes a gun from one of the guards. As Julie is reacting, he puts the muzzle to Leo's head)

(BLAM!)

(Leo Samuel falls over dead, very messily)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You BASTARD!"

 **Clint** : "On the contrary, Ms. Dormyer. I merely take pleasure in the breaking of weak things." (to the guards) "Dispose of him."

(the guards drag Leo's body out of the dining room)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You didn't have to kill him because I took his membership card from him!"

 **Clint** : "Yes, I did. And in death, he helped to focus *your* attention on what I intend to do with you."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And that would be... what, exactly? What do you hope to gain from my death?"

 **Clint** : "Favor with the Council of Thirty. They've been interested in ProStar for decades. Even tried to take it over twice." (beat) "I'm merely finishing the job they started when they had your parents assassinated twenty years ago."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And what do you hope is your reward from them?"

 **Clint** : "Dayton. And everything it represents for VIPER."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Which would be..."

 **Clint** : "Nothing you'll live long enough to communicate to anyone who could stop it." (beat) "I'm not a patient man, Dormyer. I'm tired of waiting for my superiors to die or get arrested..."

(Julie throws a silver platter at Clint and dives for the door. Clint, lacking superhuman reflexes, freezes long enough to catch it with the side of his face instead of shooting Julie with his pistol. The lights go out)

 **Clint** : "Damn that bitch!"

(a couple of seconds of fumbling and cursing, and the lights come back on in the dining room. Julie is nowhere to be seen)

 **Clint** (throwing door open and running out of the dining room): "GUARDS!!"

(the door slams shut. After a couple of seconds, there is movement from underneath the table. Julie rolls out, pulls the screamer from out of her purse, activates it, and swallows it.)

* * *

(PRIMUS 42, ten minutes out of Wright-Patterson AFB)

 **Starforce** : "Oh, CRAP!" (gets up out of seat and runs to cockpit) "Sage, with me and link to my mind NOW."

(Starforce and Sage burst into cockpit)

 **Golden Avenger** : "What's wrong?"

 **Starforce** : "Plenty. I gave Ladyhawk an RF screamer to use if she got into deep trouble. She just activated it."

 **Golden Avenger** : "What do you need?"

 **Starforce** : "To bail out and have you follow me. Sage is linked to me mentally and will steer you to where I go."

 **Sage** : "I am to have Spiritual Warrior teleport the rest of the team to your location when the plane is in range, correct?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes!"

 **Golden Avenger** : "Rear hatch popped. You're good to go."

 **Starforce** : "Thank you." 

(He runs to back of plane and leaps out)

* * *

(Stanton Mansion. Julie is trying to escape)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue while going through her purse): [[one flash-bang, one curare pellet, one thermite pellet, and three shuriken. Not one of my finer moments in tactical preparation]]

(she ducks into a closet. The guards walk slowly down the hall)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[WHY didn't I wear a pantsuit? I could've worn my entire kit underneath it. Not like I didn't KNOW I would probably face VIPER agents tonight]]

(the guards open the closet door, finding no sign of Julie inside. They close the door, and Julie drops silently down from her ceiling cling)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[if there was *ever* a time to live up to my nickname of 'One Date Dormyer,' this is it]]

(she cracks the closet door open. The guards are at the far end of the hall toward the front of the mansion. Their backs are to her)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[here we go...]]

(Julie flings the closet door open and throws her flash-bang between the guards, hitting directly between them as she closes her eyes. The guards are now QUITE blind)

(Julie vaults and flips over the blinded guards. As she is upside down directly above them, she slams their heads together, CON-stunning them both)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Now THAT'S what I call a meeting of the minds!"

(she runs around the final corner to the foyer and the front door. Clint is already in front of the door, pistol ready in a two-handed grip. She skids to a halt, 10 feet from freedom)

 **Clint** : "Ninth-degree black belt in Shiroi Sumomo Kempo versus a 9-millimeter pistol. Your call, Ms. Dormyer."

(Julie slowly puts her hands behind her head. Tense pause while the recovered guards catch up, each grabbing one of her arms)

 **Stanton** : "Take her out back, by the deep end of the pool."

(the guards pull Julie through the house to the back patio. Clint follows, still covering her with his pistol. Out on the patio, they stop at the edge of the deep end)

 **Clint** : "Give me a moment."

(seconds later, he returns with some weights, rope, and a camcorder. He puts the camcorder on a deck chair, and the ropes and weights next to her)

 **Clint** : "Guards, tie her up. Make it good."

(they do, also adding the weights)

 **Clint** : "Now leave. I'll take things from here."

(guards leave)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why are you getting rid of them now?"

 **Clint** : "HAHAhahahaha! What do you think this is? A comic book?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "A girl can ask." (internal monologue) [[My screamer's been going for five minutes. If their plane wasn't delayed, Starforce should be a minute or so out]] (looks at pool) [[time to find out if all that escape artist practice was worth it]]

 **Clint** (retrieving camcorder from the deck chair): "Oh, by the way, you don't mind if I tape this? The Council's going to require some proof that I really did kill you."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Wouldn't it have been easier to just shoot me?" 

**Clint** : "Where's the fun in that? There's nothing like the expression on a woman's face the moment she realizes that she's out of both air and time!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "At least now I know why you're single."

 **Clint** (pushing Julie in): "In you go."

(Julie rapidly sinks to the bottom)

(a minute passes. Julie sees the watery-blurred image of Clint repositioning himself for a better camera angle)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[damn, his goons tied the ropes good. Focus...]]

(another half minute. Julie starts to release some bubbles)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[please Bob, hurry! Can't hold my breath much longer]]

(another half minute. She finally gets her hands free, but her legs are still tied to the weight. Her chest heaves, and she releases more bubbles involuntarily)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[lungs burning... gotta breathe]]

(one hand over her mouth, she fumbles with the ropes around her legs with her other hand)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[I'm... so tired...]]

(A shooting star flares across the sky above the pool)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[Star light... star bright...]]

(The shooting star reverses course and circles tightly directly overhead)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[First star I see tonight...]]

(The shooting star now grows rapidly in size and brightness)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[I wish I may... I wish I...]] (her chest heaves again, and she inhales water) [[might...]]

(There is a violent burst of bubbles as she coughs. Fade to black)

* * *

(Fade in to Starforce's face. He is soaking wet and his mask is up on his forehead)

 **Starforce** (screaming): "BREATHE, DAMN YOU!!"

 **Ladyhawk** (coughing): "I'm breathing!"

(Starforce hugs Julie, sobbing. VERY long pause while Julie reciprocates with her arms, coughs, and catches her breath)

 **Ladyhawk** (looking into Bob's face): "Are you crying?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "My mask must have leaked when I flew into the pool to save you."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Right." (beat) "Please tell me you didn't give me mouth-to-mouth."

(Starforce pauses awkwardly)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Lie to me if you have to."

 **Starforce** (too quickly): "I didn't."

(awkward pause while they look at each other, Bob occasionally and absently caressing her face)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes, Ninjette?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I think you can stop holding me now."

(Bob glances over his left shoulder at Julie's hand clutching him oh so tightly)

 **Starforce** : "You first."

(they disentangle from each other and sit on the edge of the pool. Julie now sees the pool mostly drained of water, entire pool deck area drenched, and most of the back windows of the Stanton mansion shattered and dripping water)

 **Ladyhawk** (eyes widening at the sheer scale of damage witnessed): "WHAT did you DO?"

 **Starforce** : "What part of the phrase 'I flew into the pool to save you' did you *not* understand?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "How fast were you going?"

 **Starforce** : "Don't know, don't care. I was too busy updating target tracks on you and whoever was at the edge of the pool filming you drown."

 **Ladyhawk** : "That would have been Clint Stanton."

 **Starforce** : "I thought he looked familiar. He was the one who had you bound and thrown in?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes. He's probably escaped by now."

 **Starforce** (coldly, jerking a thumb over his right shoulder): "He didn't go far."

(Julie looks in the direction Starforce indicates and gasps. At the end of a trail of violently-disintegrated pool furniture and concrete lies Clint's body)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh my God! Bob, you didn't..."

 **Starforce** (coldly, interrupting): "He's still breathing. That's more than what you were doing two minutes ago."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(The rest of TASK FORCE flashes into existence around the pool deck)

 **Starforce** (coldly): "Site is secure. Sage, you have a customer at the end of the debris path over there, I want to know what he knows. Spiritual Warrior, Ladyhawk was unconscious and drowning when I found her, I got her out and revived her but there may be internal damage. You know what to do. Mr. Bassman..."

 **Mr. Bassman** (handing Bob and Julie towels from the poolhouse locker he just blasted open): "You guys are wet, mon. Dry off."

 **Starforce** (train of orders derailed): "OK, that'll do instead."

* * *

(Stanton Mansion, one minute later)

(Julie is sitting on a pile of debris talking with Spiritual Warrior. She still has towels around her, but is much drier)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "So why did he send his guards away after they tied you up?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I don't know. Can we talk about this later? The adrenaline's wearing off and I'm beginning to feel a little rattled."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Of course."

(Julie stands up to walk away, pausing only to make eye contact with Bob and squeeze his shoulder as he walks toward Kent)

 **Starforce** (to Spiritual Warrior): "How is she?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Surprisingly little physical damage, considering what she just went through. She did more damage to herself trying to contort herself out of her bindings than from water inhalation."

 **Starforce** (indicating his head): "No long-term effects?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "She couldn't have been... dead... for more than five to ten seconds before you revived her. She'll be OK."

 **Starforce** : "Did she tell you anything else about the attack?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Only that Mr. Stanton had two guards tie her up at gunpoint, then sent the guards away before he pushed her in."

 **Starforce** : "That doesn't make sense. Why send the hired muscle away?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Unless he was afraid of something going wrong and needed a defense based on plausible deniability?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Angel-mon! Are you free?"

(Starforce and Spiritual Warrior walk over to Mr. Bassman, who is next to Sage attempting to read Clint Stanton's mind)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Sage-mon say too much pain to read his head."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Give me a moment."

(it takes closer to half a minute before he takes his hands off of Stanton)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "That should take care of the gross skeletal damage. Try it now."

(Sage attempts contact again)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Sage-mon say much better."

(Spiritual Warrior grabs Starforce's arm and takes him a few steps away)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (through clenched teeth): "WHAT did you hit him with?"

 **Starforce** (coldly): "Force beam, 80% power at point-blank range."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "You almost *killed* him!"

 **Starforce** (angry): "I had just pulled Julie off the bottom of the pool and had neither the time nor inclination for a pleasant conversation." (shakes off arm grip and starts to walk away) "Would you have preferred officiating at her funeral, instead?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Hey, Starforce! Sage-mon say keep it down. Patient-mon be freakin' every time he hear your voice."

(Bob looks at him and nods. He thinks for a moment, then walks back to Spiritual Warrior)

 **Starforce** (low voice): "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I've had a stressful night."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "As have we all. No offense taken."

 **Starforce** : "Something's telling me we don't need to be seen right now. Can you find someplace stealthy out front and take overwatch? I'll take overwatch out back."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "I can take the entire overwatch from the roof."

 **Starforce** : "Your glowing, holy armor of God isn't exactly stealthy."

(Spiritual Warrior vanishes. Then reappears, smiling. 60-point Cosmic VPP FTW)

 **Starforce** (confused): "Okay, I didn't know you could do that."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "I can do all things through Him who gives me strength."

(Spiritual Warrior indicates Julie, now sitting on another debris pile and shaking violently. It's finally occurred to her what almost happened.)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (continuing): "*Your* job is over there. She needs you." (beat) "And you her."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

 **Starforce** (murmured): "Yes, *sir*."

(Starforce walks over to Julie, sits down next to her, and takes her hand)

* * *

(the mind of Clint Stanton. Mr. Bassman and Sage are walking through a vast library of tapes and books, while small spider-robots whirl through the stacks rearranging material)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "So THIS is what it's like to be you."

 **Sage** (adjusting a jammed spider-robot): "The process looks different depending upon whom is perceiving it. What do you see?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "I see a giant library and lots of flying spider-robots. You're fixing one right now."

 **Sage** : "I am having to do certain things manually that we Varanyi have devices with which to assist back home. A childhood exercise, simple but tedious."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "What do the others see?"

 **Sage** (releasing the spider-robot): "Reverend Christiansen sees a vast yet dimensionless point of light. Colonel Jameson, a particularly-terrifying drill sergeant from his days at West Point. Miss Dormyer sees me as a geek typing madly at a computer keyboard."

 **Mr. Bassman** (beat): "What about Bob?"

 **Sage** (disgustedly): "Either Spock, Data, or Obi-Wan Kenobi, depending on what he's most recently watched. Let us never speak of *that* again."

(they continue walking further through the stacks)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "So when do we finally start reading his memories?"

 **Sage** : "Soon. With his memory pathways indexed temporally and categorically -- and with you providing the cultural reference points that I still lack even after six years in exile -- it should go quickly after that." (beat, while adjusting the position of another robot) "You're actually quite good at this, you know."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "I am?"

 **Sage** : "Yes. I usually use Colonel Jameson for providing cultural reference points but can't tonight for obvious reasons. Reverend Christiansen disturbs me on a level that is difficult to explain to humans, perhaps because he has been touched by forces from beyond this dimension. Miss Dormyer is too flirty and chaotic, and again let us not speak of Dr. Hawkins." (beat) "I've always been curious about something. Why do you use such a ridiculously-fake Jamaican accent when you're a superhero?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "I'm a Grammy-nominated jazz artist whose regular voice has been heard in concerts and on stereos across America. That's a level of attention I'd prefer to avoid when I'm saving the day."

 **Sage** : "So, you make yourself sound like a stereotype instead?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Do you remember Dr. Destroyer's lab accident? The one that trapped us back in 1944?"

 **Sage** : "Yes. I remember being disgusted by the blatant prejudice directed your way by your own countrymen."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "There's still prejudice in America. Nowhere near as bad as half a century ago, but it's there." (beat) "Rather than get upset about it, I choose to exploit it."

(Sage looks at Bassman)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Certain people will hear that Jamaican accent I use and make assumptions about my intellect based on it. Things will then be said around me that won't be said around anyone else because they think I'm too stupid to understand." (beat) "It's saved all our lives at least twice since you've arrived."

(an alien, exotic musical chime sounds from all around them)

 **Sage** : "Ah. We're done."

* * *

(Stanton Mansion, 1 minute later.)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "We may have a situation. There's police inbound with their lights going."

(Starforce looks over, alarmed. He pulls his mask down over his eyes.)

 **Starforce** : "Crap. They're headed here. Wake Vikon and Bowser up, we need to leave."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Are you going to have enough time to spot a landing zone for us?"

 **Starforce** : "I doubt it. We've got less than half a minute before they're on the grounds here."

(Sage and Mr. Bassman have joined them)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Sage): "Can you mentally locate Golden Avenger on the base?"

 **Sage** : "I don't need to. The plane has been loitering above us since we teleported in."

(Julie looks at Spiritual Warrior)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "I memorized the cabin. As soon as we're in range, we're there."

 **Starforce** : "Oh, thank God!" (beat) "PRIMUS 42, this is Starforce-actual. Circle over this signal, we're about to teleport into the cabin."

(above them, a plane reverses course and flashes its anticollision lights)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Starforce? Face away."

 **Starforce** (putting his back to Spiritual Warrior): "Sorry."

(police lights can be seen barrelling up the driveway to the mansion)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Porting in 3... 2... 1..."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

* * *

(Visiting Officer's Quarters, Wright-Patterson AFB. The next morning)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thank you, guys, for getting my luggage from the hotel."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Thank the Golden Avenger. I wish I could walk into anywhere like he does and pull the 'national emergency' card out."

 **Sage** : "After last night's events, we're stuck on base for multiple reasons."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I heard." (beat) "Other than the APB out on us from local law enforcement, did anything else bad happen overnight?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "We had a little bit of a scare around dawn when Vikon couldn't detect your thoughts in your bedroom."

 **Ladyhawk** (blushing, glancing at Bob): "I was out on the couch."

 **Sage** : "We know. Reverend Christiansen teleported into your quarters."

(Julie's eyes widen in shock)

 **Sage** (continuing): "Fortunately, he was able to stay invisible until we determined what had happened."

 **Starforce** : "She was having nightmares about what happened to her at the Stanton Mansion. Nothing happened between us."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "We were able to figure both those things out, too."

(awkward pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Moving right along. Bob, I remember you ordering Vikon to go through Clint Stanton's mind last night. What have we found out?"

 **Starforce** : "Vikon? Bowser?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "It's a long story."

 **Ladyhawk** : "We aren't going anywhere that I know of. Except, hopefully, home."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Okay, then. Up until 15 years ago, the economy of the Dayton area was based on three pillars. The Defense Department, with its facilities at Wright-Patterson was one. The information technology field, centered around NCR, was another. The third and biggest pillar was the auto industry, with both major manufacturers and parts suppliers maintaining plants all across the area."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What happened then?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "There was a severe economic downturn which lasted through most of the 1970's and into the early 1980's. It affected the auto industry the hardest."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I saw a lot of shuttered factories driving through the city yesterday."

 **Starforce** : "That would be a lot of skilled blue-collar labor that couldn't be absorbed by the other sides of the local economy."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "And that's where VIPER came in. They needed a manufacturing base for their weapons and armor. People in Dayton needed jobs."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "So the population of the area sold their souls to the Devil in order to avoid destitution, poverty, and bankruptcy?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Not the Devil, but that's the general idea of what they decided to do."

(shocked pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Based on some of my meetings yesterday, they're planning on making their presence bigger in the next few years."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "How? They've pretty much taken over manufacturing employment in this area."

 **Ladyhawk** : "They are anticipating a significant decrease in defense spending."

 **Sage** : "Not unexpected, with the rappaproachment between your nation and the Soviet Union."

 **Starforce** : "Oh my God. They're going to make a play for defense research companies!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Got it in one."

 **Sage** : "That's not good, is it?"

 **Starforce** : "No."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "So what do we do about it?"

 **Starforce** : "Attack. It's VIPER, and they're literally holding an entire city hostage. The longer this is tolerated, the more impossible it will become to do anything about it."

(awkward pause)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "That's unusually... bloodthirsty of you, Bob."

 **Starforce** : "They've been after my research and my brain since I've left college. It's a sensitive topic with me." (beat, looking at Julie) "And should be for others present, as well."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "I think it's too big for TASK FORCE to handle."

 **Starforce** : "Ted wouldn't have said that."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You don't know that."

(there is a knock at the door)

 **Sage** : "Relax. It's the Golden Avenger."

(Spiritual Warrior opens the door and lets the Golden Avenger in)

 **Golden Avenger** : "Ladies, gentlemen. How was your night?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Good, all things considered."

 **Golden Avenger** : "Is there any way I or the Air Force can assist?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Yes, there is. We have information on our recent adventures locally which PRIMUS needs to know. Can you set up a conference call with your director sometime today?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "It will have to be from the PRIMUS jet. It has the most secure comm suite to which you are currently allowed access."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not a problem."

 **Golden Avenger** : "Let me get back with you. You'll talk with him today."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thank you."

* * *

(Secure hangar, 4950th Test Wing, Wright-Patterson AFB. Early afternoon. PRIMUS 42 is parked within it, and TASK FORCE is onboard with the Golden Avenger)

 **Co-pilot** : "You're live, sir."

(Co-pilot goes back into the cockpit and shuts the door)

 **Golden Avenger** : "Director, I have Ladyhawk, acting team leader for TASK FORCE with me."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Director Rochester! Thank you for taking my call..."

 **Rochester** (over phone): "What the HELL is your team doing in Dayton?"

(beat. The members of TASK FORCE look at each other)

 **Ladyhawk** : "A Dallas-area businessman was attacked by VIPER agents last night and almost killed by them. Their company is of... some importance... to us."

 **Rochester** (over phone): "Do you have ANY idea of what you've blundered into? What you're about to start?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Actually, we do..."

 **Rochester** (over phone): "No, you DON'T, Ladyhawk!"

 **Ladyhawk** (starting to get angry): "Yes, WE DO. Our intelligence was acquired psionically from the instigator of the attack."

(long pause)

 **Rochester** (over phone): "Oh, crap. Your team mind-raped them, too?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Wait. WHY are you being so defensive and protective of VIPER? Isn't it your job to *fight* them?"

 **Rochester** (over phone): "There is a lot more happening in the Dayton area than you currently THINK you know."

 **Ladyhawk** : "My team put their own lives on the line last night to save someone else's life! I think we deserve to know why we shouldn't get involved up here."

 **Rochester** (over phone): "Deserve has nothing to do with it." (beat) "If your team attacks the Dayton VIPER nest again, I will have no choice but to revoke your official sanction. Do you understand me?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Loud and clear."

 **Golden Avenger** : "Director Rochester, I must protest! It's VIPER! They were caught attempting to assassinate an important businessperson..."

 **Rochester** (over phone): "What I told TASK FORCE goes double for you. Am I clear?"

(Golden Avenger shuts up, very unhappy)

 **Rochester** (over phone): "I'm dispatching another Gulfstream with a relief flight crew to Wright-Patterson. They will return TASK FORCE to Dallas. Golden Avenger, I *expect* you to be on the return flight to Andrews."

 **Golden Avenger** (beat): "This is far from over, sir. Golden Avenger out."

(the connection to PRIMUS HQ is broken)

 **Golden Avenger** : "TASK FORCE, whatever you decide, I will back you. I give you my word."

(Golden Avenger leaves the plane. Awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "That went well."

 **Co-pilot** (peeking in from the cockpit): "Ms. Dormyer?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "What now?"

 **Co-pilot** : "I'm getting a forwarded phone call from your hotel. Dayton city number."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Put them through on speaker."

(the co-pilot goes back into cockpit. Beat, then the speakerphone goes live again)

 **Ladyhawk** : "This is Julie Dormyer."

 **Voice** : "Miss Dormyer. You're sounding much better than what I'd been told."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Who is this?"

 **Voice** : "One who is very concerned over your well-being after last night. And also one who is very concerned over the presence of out-of-town superheroes in my city."

(Everyone's eyes widen. Mr. Bassman mouths 'VIPER' silently. Julie nods)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Your concern would be more touching if it weren't eighteen hours too late."

 **Voice** (over phone): "Are you in contact with the superhero team TASK FORCE?"

 **Ladyhawk** (looks at the rest of the team looking at her): "Yes."

 **Voice** (over phone): "Can you and TASK FORCE meet me on neutral ground tonight."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why?"

 **Voice** (over phone): "To you, I wish to offer an apology. To them, enlightenment concerning facts on the ground here in Dayton. Both are best accomplished face-to-face."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Where did you have in mind."

 **Voice** (over phone): "There is an abandoned factory on Monument Avenue just west of the railroad overpass. Can you find it?"

(Starforce nods yes)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes."

 **Voice** (over phone): "Be there at 9 tonight."

(call disconnects)

 **Starforce** : "In the immortal words of Admiral Ackbar, 'It's a trap!'"

 **Sage** : "Yet there was sincerity in his words."

 **Ladyhawk** : "More critically, I can't go as Ladyhawk. I *have* to go as Julie Dormyer."

 **Starforce** : "So who's going to be team leader?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "The guys said you did pretty good improvising a rescue plan on no notice last night."

 **Starforce** : "Wait. You can NOT be serious!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob, relax. We'll start with Sage's interrogation of Mr. Stanton, I'll tell you what Mystery Voice is probably going to say based on it, and how you respond to him. We have six hours, you'll do fine."

 **Starforce** : "Or we could just attack them and get it over with. That seems to be a lot easier to me."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Can't DO that, mon! You heard what PRIMUS will do to us..."

 **Starforce** (interrupting): "VIPER is trying to shield themselves by holding an entire CITY hostage. If we let this go today, exactly WHERE do we draw the line next time? A state? A country? I'm running out of real estate here, guys..."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "This is not our call to make, Bob..."

 **Starforce** : "For God's sake, it's VIPER!" (to Julie) "They killed your parents..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob..."

 **Starforce** (nearly hysterical): "They *damn* near killed you, too!"

 **Ladyhawk** (screaming): "SHUT UP!!"

(Starforce recoils)

 **Ladyhawk** : "My life, Bob. My problem. I will deal with it WHEN. THE TIME. IS RIGHT."

(awkward pause)

 **Mr. Bassman** (dropping faux-Jamaican accent for his normal voice): "There is a time and place for everything, Robert. This isn't it."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "For just one moment, Bob, stop and think before you act. If even part of what we discovered in Mr. Stanton's mind is correct, hundreds of thousands of lives will be damaged or even destroyed if you go through with what you propose."

(Starforce looks at the rest of the team)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Work with the world as it is, not as we want it to be. Justice will be served upon them someday, but only by the hand and will of God."

 **Starforce** (beat, calmer): "Vengeance is mine, sayeth the Lord?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Last I checked, He hasn't outsourced that job."

(Starforce looks around the team again)

 **Starforce** (to Ladyhawk): "I believe you were going to teach me the script that I was to use tonight?"

* * *

(Abandoned plant on Monument Avenue. TASK FORCE [with Julie in secret ID] is walking in. Sage has everyone mind-linked)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((Starforce, got anything?))

 **Starforce** : ((Energy signatures at 3, 6, 9 and 12 O'clock consistent with high-powered pulson rifles, probably sniper-grade.))

(red dots appear on all team members)

 **Starforce** : ((And, we're being lased for targeting.))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((Sage?))

 **Sage** : ((confirm presence of humans at Starforce's reported locations, and in the vehicle ahead. I appear to be the only psionic in the area ))

(the doors of a VIPER-branded Hummvee at the other end of the factory floor open up. The Nest Leader and an honor guard of agents step out)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((okay, Starforce. You're on.))

 **Starforce** : ((If I wasn't about to throw up I'd be totally digging the John LeCarre vibe right now.))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((Stick with the script and don't panic. You'll do fine.))

(Starforce steps out in front of the rest of the team, and stops a couple of meters in front of the Nest Leader, arms folded)

 **Starforce** (in a MUCH stronger voice than he's been using tonight): "In light of recent events, Ms. Dormyer asked us to accompany her for her safety."

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[DAMN, Nerd-boy, where'd you learn *that* voice?]]

(Starforce 6d6 PRE attack [base 30 PRE]. He's got PRE+ on both Nest Leader and Julie)

 **Nest Leader** : "I requested she do so, no apologies are necessary." (beat) "You're the team technophile. You don't normally speak for TASK FORCE."

 **Starforce** : "This isn't exactly a normal situation."

 **Nest Leader** : "Your team is two short. Where are Ranger and Ladyhawk?"

 **Starforce** : "You *are* familiar with the concept of a 'tactical reserve,' are you not?"

 **Nest Leader** (smiling): "Well played!"

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[you have NO idea]]

 **Nest Leader** : "Enough of social and tactical niceties. How familiar are you with the situation here locally?"

 **Starforce** : "VIPER took advantage of the stagflation and recession across the industrial Midwest 15 years ago to take over Dayton and turn it into its own private factory and armory city." (beat) "Does that sum things up?"

 **Nest Leader** : "You show a surprising grasp of history and economics for a technophile."

 **Starforce** : "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

 **Nest Leader** : "Tell me, Starforce. Have you ever experienced poverty in your life? Wondered how you were going to afford the next meal for your family? Keep the water running so they don't go thirsty? Keep the electricity flowing so they don't freeze to death? How about wondering how you are going to make the next mortgage or rent payment?"

 **Starforce** : "If you have a point, get to it."

 **Nest Leader** : "15 years ago, those were *exactly* the things the people of the Dayton area were experiencing. By asking them to provide the skilled manufacturing we needed, VIPER offered them HOPE at the exact moment when American society had failed them."

 **Starforce** : "You offered them slavery."

 **Nest Leader** : "Is it really slavery when you accept the chains of your own free will?"

 **Starforce** : "Chains can be broken."

 **Nest Leader** : "But at what cost, Starforce?" (beat) "Let's assume, for the sake of argument, that you decide to go all 'Carthago delenda est' on VIPER's presence in the Dayton area. To make it more amusing, let's assume you succeed. What happens to the people of Dayton?"

 **Starforce** : "They'll be free to determine their own destinies. Ask *them*."

 **Nest Leader** : "Thank you, you just made my point for me. Where I differ from you is in having the empirical evidence that the average person is INCAPABLE of determining their own destiny. As long as *that* fact is true, there will always need to be a VIPER."

 **Starforce** : "Where I differ from you is in having the humility to know that I am incapable of determining someone else's destiny FOR them. As long as *that* fact is true, I will always need to oppose the likes of you."

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[Bob, I could fall in love with you solely for how you just delivered that line]]

(Starforce 9d6 PRE attack [6d6 for base 30 PRE + 3d6 for incredible soliloquy]. He's up to at least PRE+10 on both Nest Leader and Julie)

 **Nest Leader** : "You have your world view, I have mine. I have the advantage of knowing mine is correct."

 **Starforce** : "Everyone needs a delusion or two to keep them going."

 **Nest Leader** : "Destroy VIPER in the Dayton area, Starforce, and you will destroy Dayton just as surely as if you had set an atomic bomb off in Courthouse Square." (beat) "Is that something you're willing to risk?"

 **Starforce** : "Try me."

(VERY tense pause. TASK FORCE holds their collective breath)

 **Nest Leader** : "If it had been your intent to attack me, you would already have done so."

 **Starforce** : "Correct."

 **Nest Leader** : "Perhaps, then, there is some accomodation to which we can come?"

 **Starforce** : "As a matter of fact, there is."

 **Nest Leader** : "Name it."

 **Starforce** : "The head of Clint Stanton. On a pike, on a plate, alfresco, doesn't matter to us."

 **Nest Leader** : "How medevial of you, Starforce."

 **Starforce** : "If that condition makes you too *squeamish*, we will settle for Mr. Stanton to be remanded into our custody to stand trial for the attempted murder of Julie Dormyer."

 **Nest Leader** : "Your condition is not unanticipated. May I ask a question before I propose a counter-offer?"

 **Starforce** : "You may."

 **Nest Leader** : "If Agent Stanton had not attacked Miss Dormyer, would your team have become involved in my city's affairs?"

 **Starforce** : "No."

 **Nest Leader** (nods): "Our counter-offer, then. Agent Stanton will be left in our custody. Within the next forty-eight hours, the Montgomery County Grand Jury will indict him on multiple charges of asssault, first-degree murder, and attempted murder. Assuming he survives to his trial date, he will be found guilty on all counts. Miss Dormyer will be appraised of trial and indictment status weekly by special courier to allow her to verify that we have satisfied these terms. If this is agreeable to you, no charges will be pressed against your team and all of you will be free to go."

 **Starforce** : "May *I* ask a question?"

 **Nest Leader** : "You may."

 **Starforce** : "Why would you do this for us?"

 **Nest Leader** : "Our nest has thrived by not drawing attention to itself. By his actions, Agent Stanton jeopardized this." (beat) "An example must be made for those who think aggression and initiative can help them climb the local food chain."

(Starforce looks at the rest of the team)

 **Starforce** : "Can you give us a moment?"

 **Nest Leader** : "Yes."

(Starforce huddles with everyone, and looks first at Vikon)

 **Sage** : ((He means what he says. There is no duplicity in his thoughts.))

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "If we fight, God will not be on our side."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Take the offer."

 **Starforce** (beat): "Is this what a deal with the devil feels like?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Pretty much, mon."

(huddle breaks)

 **Starforce** : "The terms are acceptable."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And I accept your apology."

 **Nest Leader** (beat): "Then our business here is concluded. Have a nice day." (to Julie) "Miss Dormyer?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes?"

 **Nest Leader** : "For your own safety, and the safety of your employees, do not seek business opportunities in my city again."

* * *

(PRIMUS 42, next morning, on the way back to DFW)

/* suggested music: [And So It Goes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcUCYtyaLrY), by Billy Joel */

(Julie has been watching a distracted Bob for a minute back in the cabin)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I thought you would've been working on your mask leak problem."

 **Starforce** (startled, looks up from magazine): "How long have you been there?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Long enough to know you'd read your magazine a lot quicker if it wasn't upside down."

 **Starforce** (beat): "I'm learning Australian."

(Julie giggles, and Bob manages a smile)

 **Starforce** : "How about that. I actually made you laugh."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I made you smile. We're even."

(they look at each other for a moment. Julie leans forward and kisses Bob)

 **Starforce** : "Was that for saving your life or for not starting World War III back in Dayton?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes." (beat) "Care to talk about it?"

 **Starforce** : "Which one?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Either."

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "You realize I just condemned an entire city to slavery under VIPER's control? An entire *American* city?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "That decision was made fifteen years before any of us got involved. Don't beat yourself up for it."

 **Starforce** : "Doesn't mean I have to feel good about it." (beat) "Is this how Ted feels leading us?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "More often than you know."

 **Starforce** : "Glad I'm just an old country nerd-boy, then."

(awkward pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You don't want to talk about rescuing me?"

 **Starforce** : "No."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why not?"

 **Starforce** : "You've never appreciated me saving you from death before. Or are you forgetting Grand Prairie?" /* "Heart of Darkness" */

 **Ladyhawk** : "What happened at Grand Prairie was *nothing* like what just happened in Dayton..."

 **Starforce** (interrupting): "You're right, it wasn't. At Grand Prairie, I was able to interpose myself before you got burned to a crisp. At Dayton, you were DEAD when I pulled you off the bottom of the pool!" (beat, anguished) "I almost didn't make it in time! How do you think that makes ME feel?"

 **Ladyhawk** (small voice): "What?"

 **Starforce** (angry): "You wanted to talk? Congratulations. Let's talk about my feelings toward you. Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch all those rich idiots with no day job continually parading through your life interested only in your company or your money or your sex but *never* *you*?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Now hold on..."

 **Starforce** (intense, leaning forward): "Do you have any idea what it feels like being just a nerd-boy at a lab bench who can never, *ever* hope to be in your league?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I..."

 **Starforce** (tears in his eyes): "Do you have ANY idea what it feels like to hold your lifeless body in my arms and think of all the things that I was too much of a coward ever to say to you when you WERE alive?"

(Julie's mouth hangs open in shock. She couldn't look away from Bob right now even if she wanted to)

 **Starforce** (voice catching): "Things like, 'I love you'?"

(Julie barely stifles a sob)

 **Starforce** (leaning back and looking away): "There. I've said it. Snark away."

(awkward pause. Julie finds a kleenex in her purse, wipes her eyes, then blows her nose)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob?"

(Bob doesn't answer, interested more in the clouds thousands of feet below the jet)

 **Ladyhawk** (firmer): "Bob, look at me."

(he does, with more than a hint of anger in his eyes)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You've been honest with me. Thank you. Now it's my turn."

 **Starforce** : "Go on."

 **Ladyhawk** : "When I came back to America in 1982 to see what was left of my father's company and bring my parents' killers to justice, I swore that I would *not* fall in love." (beat) "Guess what I did the first time I saw you?"

(Bob's eyes widen in shock)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yeah, you. I was so angry at myself for doing that I took it out on you. And then I started dating just to keep up appearances and *none* of those 'rich idiots with no day job' ever measured up to you and I got even angrier at you for *that*." (beat) "Then I got tied to a weight and thrown into a pool to drown, and I remember seeing a shooting star while I was struggling at the bottom and trying to wish on it so that I could have just one more chance to tell you that I actually loved you before I died..."

(she stops because she's crying too hard to continue)

 **Starforce** (slowly): "Julie? That shooting star would have been..."

(Julie puts a finger over Bob's mouth)

 **Ladyhawk** (still crying): "I already figured it out."

(long pause, held gaze with tears on both sides)

 **Starforce** : "So now we've got eight years of self-inflicted damage to repair."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sounds about right."

 **Starforce** : "How do we fix it?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I don't know. But I know what *I* have to do." (beat) "I've been wrong to keep you exiled to the guest apartment above the garage all these years, and Dormyer Manor can get lonely at night with only Vikon to talk to and your cat to chase."

 **Starforce** : "You DO realize I'm probably going to spend most of my free time on your piano?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I was kind of hoping you would." (beat) "So what do you say?"

 **Starforce** : "I'd say that it's a good start." (beat, smiles) "And that I'm... VERY... curious to see where we go from there."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Let's find out. Together."

(long pause, held gaze. Somehow, their hands find each other)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes, Ninjette?"

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "You *are* in my league."

* * *

(fin)


End file.
